narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hotaru Uzukana
Natsumi Kiyota (夏美清田, Kiyota Natsumi) is one of the main supporting characters of the Naruto series. She is a Chunin-level Kunoichi of Konohagakure, a very talented medical-nin, and a member of Team Satoru. Background Natsumi is the second and youngest daughter of Yuzuki Kiyota, a member of the Kiyota Clan, and Makoto Akimoto. When she was born, she had obtained her mother's abilities, which resulted in her being kiddnapped. However, Minato Namikaze, a good friend of theirs, managed to save her due to the seal he had placed on her for safety precautions. The seal was requested by Yuzuki, knowing that her daughter had inherited her powers as a priestess. To hold up her mother's clan, Natsumi took the surname Kiyota. As a child, Natsumi was often harrassed by other kids because of her ability to see the future. She could not tell whether or not people hanged out with her because they wanted to be friendly or for her ability, though she was found popular. It was hard to find some actual friends for Natsumi, that is until she met Sasuke Uchiha by her mother, who had arranged a playdate (age 6 at the time). She, at first, found him to be just like the other kids, who only knew her for her "Fortune Teller" title, but over time she actually got along with him. The two of them were able to maintain a friendship despite their mothers' fantasies about them. One night, after coming home from Sasuke's house, Natsumi overheard some ANBU members talking to her parents. They were explaining to them how Daichi, Natsumi's older brother, had died on a mission. The sudden news left her parents devastated, mostly Natsumi since she ran away. As she ran off, she ended up at the M.I.A rock where she met Kakashi Hatake, though not knowing the man, except that he knew her parents, she quickly attaches herself to him, crying out in tears. Later on in her years in the Academy, she meets a lonely boy named Naruto Uzumaki, who she befriended after finding out that he had no friends and wanted to change that. But most of the time, she spent a lot of her time talking with Sasuke, which made the other girls start to hate and envy her. This was something she tried to ignore as possible, since she was with someone who actually liked her for her, not for some ability she had. Unfortunately, when Sasuke left the village, this tore her heart apart and she continued to train in order to try bringing him back home. Personality Natsumi is generally a fun loving yet friendly and respectful girl, with horrible inherited traits from her mother which include eating too much and lashing out violently when angered. She often shows how frighten she is at things by squatting down while covering her ears as she trembles. One of her huge fears is being in dark, enclosed places, while the other was reptiles and bugs. As a child, she was mostly the sweet and innocent type of girl trying to handle things with care like a peacekeeper. Just like her father, she loves life and lives everyday to the fullest. She loves animals and she even owns a wolf name Kienna. She hates people bad-mouthing her friends and won't hesitate to tell off or hurt someone. This is shown when Sakura Haruno, insults or hits Naruto. She treasures friendship and family bonds deeply, but when Sasuke left the village, this tore her heart apart, making her even more upset that she lost yet another important person. However, as she got older, her personality begins to change. Natsumi is more outspoken, reguardless of the situation at hand, and is very truthful to the point where she might offend someone, though she is still kind and respectful. Later in Part II, she becomes silent, calm, and level-headed after being kidnapped by Orochimaru since he wanted to use her power. Appearance W.I.P Abilities While being born as a talented ninja, Natsumi was considered strong among her classmates. She trained a lot with her parents, making her excell in Ninjutsu since that was her parents' strong point. Despite how strong she was, she still had low stamina which sometimes interfere with her abilities. She was also intelligent and in Part II, her observation and planning skills improved dramatically. Medical Ninjutsu Natsumi had excellent chakra control and was able to master the "Mystical Palm Technique" at the age of 12. She is the only ninja in her year to have medical abilites during their younger years, thanks to her mother. Unlike most people, she is able to heal someone from a short distance, something learned from Kabuto Yakushi. Chakra Control Nasumi had great chakra control, being that her father was Makoto Akimoto. She is able to mold her chakra and creat many forms with it, without wasiting a huge amount of chakra. Her chakra control became a huge point in her fighting skills. Taijutsu Natsumi's Taijutsu skills are quite to be afraid of, but due to her lack of stamina, she is not able to continue as well. Despite this, her physical strength tends to speak for her potential skills in the Taijutsu area in the future. In between Part I and II, she trains with Rock Lee and Might Guy in hopes of improving her stamina and Taijutsu skills. Spiritual Power While being the daughter of a Priestess, her powers differ from normal Shinobi. She is able to control (tame/supress) strong concentration of power, very much like the Tailed Beasts. Her spiritual powers manifests as a white light or otherwise known as chakra, indicating the purity. She holds great usage in Fuinjutsu which she uses to control large concentration of power. Precognition As a member of the Kiyota clan, Natsumi possesses Precognition, her clan's Kekkei Genkai. It is a type of Dojutsu and activates involuntarily. It is very similar to the priestess Shion, but it allows her to see fragments of the future. When this takes place, her eyes take on the shape of a kaleidoscope, a geometric pattern. Summoning Technique Just like her father, Natsumi is able to summon wolves to her aid, though it depends on who she made a contract with. It is unknown if she had ever made a contract with any of the wolves associated with her father. Intelligence During her time in the Academy, she had big scores at the exams, though she was forced to withdraw by her teammates, who wanted her to stay safe. In Part II, her intelligence and observation skills seem to improve drastically and as well as her planning. Stats Part I W.I.P Part II W.I.P Trivia * The name "Natsumi" means "Summer Beauty", and the name "Kiyota" means "Pure or Clean". The surname indicates the spiritual powers of a priestess. * According to the third Naruto Databook: ** Natsumi's hobbies are training, meditating, and taking walks with Kienna. ** Natsumi wishes to fight nobody in particular, but angered she won't hesitate. ** Natsumi's favorite foods are anko dumplings, wagashi, yakisoba, and curry dishes; her least favorite foods are anything spicy and fish. ** Natsumi has completed 25 D-rank, 15 C-rank, 10 B-rank, 8 A-rank, and 0 S-rank. ** Natsumi's favorite word is "peace". * It is said to believe that she is somehow related to the Uzumaki Clan. * In the anime, Natsumi's chakra is depicted as white, as opposed to the regular blue color. * Natsumi, on her spare time, works at her mother's confectionary/tea shop "Umami" which translate to "pleasant savory taste". * Unlike most girls in her age group, she is somewhat heavier due to her eating habits, though her appearance stays normal due to her high metabolism. W.I.P Reference Natsumi Kiyota belongs to PiggyPink95 on DeviantArt.